Recreation Area
Recreation Area is the third chapter in Outlast: Whistleblower. Summary After Waylon escapes Frank Manera through the airlock, he descends down a winding, narrow passageway of chain-link fence walls that leads to a grass courtyard outside the asylum building. Here, the weather is perpetually foggy, which reflects the light from the infrared camera and renders the night vision useless. Waylon continues his journey to the Prison by cutting through the park (and in a brief moment, tripping himself) and sees two inmates running past him. Ignoring the other inmates, Waylon goes up the stairs and enters a courtyard, where he sees through a locked chain door an inmate playing solo basketball with a severed head. He passes a locked door to the Prison where an inmate is trying to break it down, traces back his steps to the stairs, and sees another inmate unlocking the gate opposite and running away in distress. Waylon enters the newly-opened gate and follows the path, traveling along the balconies and jumping from one to the other. Waylon eventually ends up in a brightly-lit courtyard with decrepit picnic tables and continues his journey through more tight passageways of chain-link fences. While walking, he sees The Twins walking past him and regarding him closely. Waylon walks past an area with exercise equipment and another empty area before encountering The Twins guarding a gate entrance. Instead of trying to go through The Twins, he side-steps into an open door on the left. There, he continues into the basketball court and is harassed by a hostile inmate who tries to assault Waylon for interrupting the basketball game. Several other inmates are also there, one in a straitjacket, one comforting another, and two guarding the exit to the basketball court. The Twins also catch up to Waylon. When Waylon escapes (one shoving Waylon on the way out), the inmates don't follow him. Waylon climbs up the ladder and makes his way to an empty guard post and across the adjoining walkway. While walking, he can hear an unseen inmate calling for help, and briefly encounters another inmate running past him from the opposite direction. He keeps walking and spots another inmate leaning against the railing and speaking cryptically about how "Billy understood" about how "they'll tell you it's science but it's not". Waylon eventually finds a door and enters the Prison. Notes & Documents *Satisfaction can be unlocked by recording Frank Manera yelling at Waylon from one of Hospital's right side windows. *This is What the Game Is can be unlocked by recording the inmate playing basketball through the locked iron door on the left stairs entrance way. *The Walrider Delusion can be found in the guard post after exiting the basketball court. Video Walkthrough Trivia *In the pre-release screenshot, Frank is seen near one of the locked gates. *The time in one of the room's shows 21:45. At that time Miles has already arrived to investigate the asylum. *A variant can be heard saying "The giant is hunting" foreshadowing Chris Walker's appearance. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower chapters